For cosmetic reasons hearing aids should be worn as invisibly as possible but their microphones must be installed in an ex-posed place in order to pick up sounds. A further criterion governing the placing and accommodation of microphones in a hearing device is the problem of body noise. Since the hearing unit accommodated in the hearing device generates a significant amount of body noise in addition to the air noise that it generates, the microphones must be mounted so that they are isolated from vibration in order to prevent feed-back. A suitable vibration isolation system takes up additional space. The result is that heavy demands are made on the space occupied by the microphone in the hearing device and on its location. The situation is exacerbated by the fact that in modern hearing systems a number of microphones are combined into directional microphone systems in order to suppress interference noise. With directional microphone systems the position of the sound entry holes can no longer be selected at random. In addition the controls of the hearing de-vice, such as push buttons, volume control programming socket etc., have to be arranged on the hearing device housing so that they are ergonomic or practical.